A Holiday in Trabia
by whitebearwrites
Summary: *Chapter Seven* Finally an update. In short the crew bring Seifer back to the hostel, broken leg and all. Just what sort of patient is Seifer?
1. Chapter One

TITLE: A Holiday in Trabia  
  
AUTHOR: Joe  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters from the FF8 game belong to Squaresoft, all original characters are mine. I'm just messing around with the boys and girls of FF8, please don't sue, don't have any money.  
  
PAIRING: Squall x Seifer, Irvine x Zell, and a little Selphie x Quistis  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, love some please.  
  
ARCHIVE: If anyone wants to actually archive this they're quite welcome to.  
  
WARNING: Not much in this chapter, but eventually it will have Yaoi/Yuri. That means same sex pairings.  
  
(AN: Sorry to all those Squall fans, I love him too, but he was just too easy to make fun of in this fic.)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Squall wasn't listening anymore, he was too busy decided what to do about Rinoa to care that Cid had given him and his team a month long holiday. He hadn't had them as a kid, so he didn't see what the point of them was, going without holidays hadn't done him any harm yet. Things with Rinoa had gone from bad to worse, Squall didn't remember ever asking her to go out with him, but she had decided that they were, and it made him angry, the least she could have done was ask him what he thought about it. But did she care? No she didn't, she assumed that he would be honored to be with a great girl like her, her words, not his. But Squall had never been so scared than he was right then, he was 18 and she wanted him to commit to her.  
  
"Hey Squall are you listening?" Irvine asked exasperated with the spacey brunette. After working with Squall and the others for the past six months Irvine still didn't understand why Squall was the leader. He didn't listen when he was supposed to, and he didn't seem to care about anyone, not even Rinoa his girlfriend.  
  
"…Huh?" The brunette asked blinking his cold eyes in confusion, obviously Mister Leader had been communing with himself again.  
  
"Cid and Matron just gave us a holiday, doesn't that excite you even just a little bit?"  
  
"…Should it?"  
  
"Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll, come on it's exciting. We're going on holiday." Selphie squealed bouncing up and down on her tiny feet. Irvine shook his head ruefully, he could swear that even the littlest thing would get Selphie all excited. The girl was a little ball of energy that never seemed to stop, the only one of them that even came close was Zell, another ball of energy that didn't stop, Irvine suspected that the both of them still moved while they were asleep.  
  
"Come on Squall a whole month without orders or missions," Quistis mused breathlessly, even she was getting excited about the prospect of getting away from Garden and work.  
  
"What!" Squall started, Irvine could see that the stoic one was panicking, //no orders, you mean I'll have to think for myself.//  
  
"Hey are you okay Squall?" Zell asked calming down enough to be worried about his friend.  
  
//Of course I'm bloody well not, no orders, I can't survive on that. I need orders to give my life some meaning.//  
  
Hiding in the far corner Seifer could see what they could not. He could see that Squall was inwardly hyperventilating, Squall thrived on orders, when he was following orders it meant he was doing something. Squall had never been impulsive, not like everyone else. Even Quistis had been spontaneous if the situated demanded it. Quietly he came out of the corner and approached the small group silently.  
  
"Squall calm down, surly you can handle a month without orders?" Seifer asked carefully, when Squall was like this you had to be careful.  
  
"…" was all that the silent Commander said.  
  
"Breath Squall, or you're going to hyperventilate. We can't have you fainting away on us. If it makes you feel better we can have Selphie organise an itinerary and she can give you orders." Seifer offered in his not so usual fashion.  
  
"…?" Squall asked with a hopeful expression in his ice blue eyes.  
  
"I promise if it'll make you feel better." Seifer promised ignoring the looks he was receiving from all directions.  
  
"Is that you Seifer? What have you done with the real Seifer?" Quistis suddenly asked alarmed.  
  
"Hey is it so surprising that I knew what was going on?" Seifer asked the instructor quietly, so that only she could hear. She was the only one that knew how Seifer felt and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Quistis followed the retreating blond with a soft expression in her eyes. When she thought about it, it wasn't so surprising that Seifer would know, the only person that knew the Commander better than her was Seifer, so it was pretty understandable.  
  
"You heard him Selphie, it's your job to get Squall past this holiday. He needs orders to function, so where are we going?" Quistis asked once again sounding like the instructor she was.  
  
"Let's go skiing." Selphie piped up.  
  
"But that means snow, and cold." Zell whined shivering inwardly.  
  
"Come on, its Christmas. Christmas isn't the same without snow. Wouldn't you like to have a white Christmas?" She asked appealing to the romantic in them all, except no one had ever told her that Quistis didn't have a romantic side, all she could see was the endless snow and cold.  
  
"Christmas is supposed to be warm." Zell insisted stubbornly, obviously Selphie hadn't expected any resistance.  
  
"And you will be warm Zell. We'll stay in log cabins with an open fire, we can snuggle with our honey's in front of the open fire place, on a torama skinned rug." Selphie told him, eyeing Irvine predatorily.  
  
"Really?" Zell asked his face brightening up, then suddenly it fell, "I don't have a honey."  
  
"Ah, but that's where the skiing comes in Zell, think of all those single ski bunnies you can meet." Selphie explained a victorious gleam in her green eyes. Obviously she had finally appealed to the miniscule martial artist, because he pouted and muttered "whatever".  
  
As they were leaving the Headmaster's office Selphie suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh shit, how many of you actually have winter clothes?"  
  
"Why?" Zell asked absently, as he shadow boxed his way out of the office.  
  
"It'll be snowing in Trabia, remember that's the whole point of going." Selphie told him amused. It wasn't often that Zell was caught with his mind wandering. He seemed always to be in the present.  
  
"Oh man, I don't. I don't think any of us do." Zell told her running his eye critically over what everyone was wearing.  
  
"…?"  
  
"What did you say Squall?" Selphie asked confused.  
  
"I said, isn't what I'm wearing warm enough for the snow?" Selphie eyed the leather clad figure steadily, she supposed that leather could be considered warm, but she was pretty sure that his jacket and t-shirt weren't.  
  
"I don't think so Squall. Ah well, we'll find Seifer, Raijin, Fujin and Rinoa then we'll go shopping." Selphie decided for them, it wasn't like any of them couldn't afford a shopping spree, all except Rinoa were A class SeeD, so they weren't poor by any means.  
  
They found Seifer and his posse in the cafeteria about 10 minutes later.  
  
"You decided where we're going yet?" Seifer asked of Selphie in amusement, he just knew it would be somewhere wacky.  
  
"Yep, we're going skiing. So come on you three, we're gonna find Rinoa then we're going shopping for ski clothes. Up you get." Selphie ordered, bouncing excitably as she ushered them out of their seats.  
  
"Can't we finish eating ya know?" Raijin grouched, quickly wolfing down a hot dog he hadn't finished yet.  
  
"SHOPPING." Fujin ordered her bumbling companion, surprisingly excited herself.  
  
"Alright Fu, I'm coming ya know." Raijin told her following her orders like a whipped pup.  
  
"Heh heh heh, Raijin you need to get a back bone man." Seifer snickered also getting up to follow the rest of the team on their shopping spree.  
  
"I have a back bone Seif, ya know. It's just Fu's scary ya know." Raijin told his friend a little too loudly, as Fujin turned to the two boys and kicked Raijin in the shin.  
  
"WHIMP!" She smirked as Raijin jumped up and down in pain while Seifer laughed to the side. But he wasn't safe either.  
  
"PRICK!" She shouted also kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Hey Fu, I didn't do nothing." Seifer whined as Quistis softly laughed to the side of the posse.  
  
"You certainly have those two trained don't you Fujin?" Quistis smirked.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Fujin told her smugly, ignoring the muted glares she received from the two guys. 


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: A Holiday in Trabia  
  
AUTHOR: Joe  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters from the FF8 game belong to Squaresoft, all original characters are mine. I'm just messing around with the boys and girls of FF8, please don't sue, don't have any money.  
  
PAIRING: Squall x Seifer, Irvine x Zell, and a little Selphie x Quistis  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, love some please.  
  
ARCHIVE: If anyone actually wants to archive this please email your request to me.  
  
WARNING: Not much in this chapter, but eventually it will have Yaoi/Yuri. That means same sex pairings, so if you're against all that then why are you even on this ML.  
  
(AN: Sorry to all those Squall fans, I love him too, but he was just too easy to make fun of in this fic.)  
  
1 CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Over here you guys. This store is just perfect for winter wear." Selphie called bouncing about energetically. Shortly after they had found Seifer and his friends they had literally run down Rinoa on the way to the dorms. Of course she was eager to go shopping, especially since Squall was buying the clothes for her. So it was that the rather large group of nine found themselves down in Balamb. It was with great wariness that the shop owners opened their doors to the rather eager group. Hey as long as they were spending money who were the shop keepers to argue.  
  
"Selphie, this is designer wear. We're going skiing not to a fashion show." Quistis told her carefully, Selphie unhappy wasn't a good thing.  
  
"So, at least we'll look good while we ski." Selphie insisted oblivious or just plain ignoring the moans of the group.  
  
"Well, I agree with Selphie. This store is absolutely divine." Rinoa stood up for the tiny girl. Quistis stifled a giggle as she caught Squall rolling his blue eyes in exasperation. Well of course Rinoa wouldn't care, Quistis thought to herself, it's Squall's money she's spending not her own.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I don't want any arguments." Quistis gave in, she didn't think she had it in her to take on both Selphie and Rinoa.  
  
"CARRY!" Fujin yet again ordered her companion, handing over yet another package. No one had known that Fujin liked to shop, now they could see she was a nightmare. The only people slightly worse than her were Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
"Oh, but Fu. I can't carry anymore ya know." Raijin moaned under the mountain of packages Fujin had him carrying.  
  
"RAGE!" The silver haired woman shouted kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Oooooooow, Fu that hurt ya know." Raijin howled almost dropping the packages.  
  
"CAREFUL!" She cried paling slightly, she and the girls had gone into a lingerie store earlier and she didn't want Raijin seeing things that she wasn't ready for him to see yet.  
  
"Well if you hadn't kicked me Fu." The giant pouted, Raijin pouting was something a lot of people hadn't seen before and they were surprised to note that he was good at it. Probably better than Zell.  
  
"WIMP!" She exclaimed though in a softer voice than usual.  
  
As this was going on Seifer Almasy had surprisingly gotten out of carrying any packages except his own, which weren't many anyway. This could be due to the fact that there were more boys than girls in the group and Seifer was very glad for it. All the guys except for Zell looked as though they were about to fall over, while Seifer was interested to note that the girls carried not one package between them. Due to this Seifer decided that women were slave drivers and was glad for the fact that he was gay, at least he wouldn't break his back carrying purchases for some woman.  
  
"Seifer why aren't you carrying anything?" Selphie suddenly asked him in a deceptively mild voice.  
  
"I'm carrying something see." He defended himself showing the bouncy brunette his one package.  
  
"You're not carrying as much as the other boys. Why is this?" She was still talking in a mild voice. Seifer was suddenly very scared, what did this diminutive little girl have in store for him?  
  
"Ah, I'm not partnered up Selphie." He explained, he really didn't have an excuse, so he thought that honesty was the best policy.  
  
"True, but Seifer the other boys are almost falling over. Don't you think it would be nice of you to take a couple of packages off each of them?" She asked innocently, Seifer knew when he was beaten so went about and took two packages off each of the other boys, so now each boy was carrying 8 packages each.  
  
"Good boy." Selphie crowed reaching up to pat Seifer's shoulder in a condescending way. Seifer changed his mind, women weren't slave drivers, they were just plain evil. He now had a better understanding of why sorceress' were always female.  
  
Squall looked in alarm at the store in front of them. The girls now wanted to dress them. This store was not Squall's type of clothing store. In fact thank's to this clothing store Squall was beginning to have the same frame of mind as Seifer. Women were evil, and the world was probably better off without them.  
  
//You expect me to wear clothing from this store?// He asked Rinoa, though he didn't realise that she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that Squall?" Rinoa asked pouting, Squall decided that the pout was an evil device invented by a woman. And Rinoa couldn't even do it well.  
  
"She can't hear you Squall, you're talking in your head again." Seifer offered helpfully, Squall decided that Seifer was evil as well.  
  
"I said, you expect me to wear clothing from this store?"  
  
"Well yes, why not? It's better than what you wear now." Rinoa told him confused.  
  
"And what is wrong with leather. I know a lot of girls who would like boyfriends that looked half as good as me in leather." Squall shouted, if a bit arrogantly, it was the longest and loudest he'd spoken that day, and the day was already three quarters of the way over. But Squall was pleased to note that everyone nodded their heads emphatically. It was good to know that they agreed with him.  
  
"But Squall don't you think that it makes you look like a bit of a ….well you know….a slut?" Rinoa finally got out.  
  
"Ah….what is wrong with that?" Squall asked confused, he knew he looked good, what was wrong with him wanting to flaunt it?  
  
"Well Squall, I don't want everyone thinking you're available when you're mine." Rinoa insisted stubbornly.  
  
"So what do you want Rinoa, do you want me to tattoo 'Property of Rinoa Heartily' across my forehead?"  
  
"Would you, could you?" That wasn't the reaction Squall was hoping for, it sounded a bit desparate and unhealthy.  
  
"Ah…No and no. I don't think so it'll look a tad pathetic Rinoa. Do you really want a co-dependent relationship with me?" Squall asked, he was quite shocked, this was the most he'd spoken in a while.  
  
"You've got a point there, fine then. I'll just have to settle for dressing you like I want you dressed. Come on Squall, we've got some shopping to do." Rinoa told him dragging him into the store.  
  
Seifer chuckled to himself as Rinoa dragged a reluctant Squall into the store that sold designer men's clothes. He didn't know why Rinoa even tried, she wasn't going to mold him into the image that she wanted. And if she succeeded he wouldn't be the man she'd fallen in love with in the first place. Meanwhile as Rinoa looked through the clothing on the rack Seifer spotted a store that was very much to his liking. It was the store that Squall went shopping in, Seifer also shopped in it and he spotted an outfit that he absolutely loved. It was mostly leather with some chains and buckles attached to it. And to complete the ensemble was the most awesome black leather trench coat that Seifer had ever seen. It was even better than his grey one.  
  
"I'll be back in a second." He mumbled to Fujin and Raijin before gravitating towards the store. He was almost drooling as he approached the store window.  
  
"Can I help you?" The shop assistant asked casually roving his eye over Seifer's figure. Obviously he was pleased and became considerably warmer. Seifer studied the man who had spoken and was surprised to note that he was new.  
  
"You're new here?" Seifer asked rhetorically, "I'm Seifer Almasy, a regular. How much is that outfit in the window, and do you have it in my size?"  
  
"Of course, please come in Mr Almasy." The shop assistant almost purred. 


	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: A Holiday in Trabia  
  
AUTHOR: Joe  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters from the FF8 game belong to Squaresoft, all original characters are mine. I'm just messing around with the boys and girls of FF8 please don't sue, don't have any money.  
  
PAIRING: Squall x Seifer, Irvine x Zell, and a little Selphie x Quistis  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, love some please.  
  
ARCHIVE: If anyone actually wants to archive this please email your request to me.  
  
WARNING: Not much in this chapter, but eventually it will have Yaoi/Yuri. That means same sex pairings, so if you're against all that then why are you even on this ML.  
  
(AN: Sorry to all those Squall fans, I love him too, but he was just too easy to make fun of in this fic.)  
  
1 CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Hey where'd Seifer go?" Quistis asked noticing that they were one person short.  
  
"He's just over at that store." Raijin explained pointing to a shop that looked like it sold bondage wear.  
  
"Why's he there?" Quistis asked walking towards the store. She didn't wait for an answer as she entered the store and noticed Seifer trying on an outfit in the back. He was trying on a pair of black leather pants with chains at the hips, a black shirt with a tear across the chest and a long black, leather trenchcoat. Quistis could see that if he wore that outfit with Hyperion at his side he would look very formidable.  
  
"Nice Seifer. Didn't know you were into that type of clothing." She grinned running her eyes up and down his leather-clad figure.  
  
"Thanks Quisty, I like it as well." Seifer smirked a twinkle in his aquamarine eyes.  
  
"How much is it costing you?" Quistis asked him with a quirked eyebrow  
  
"All together, it's about 200 gil." Seifer told her.  
  
"Not bad, so are you gonna buy it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will." Seifer smirked before turning toward the shop assistant to pay for his purchase.  
  
To say that Squall was disgusted, well that was an understatement. Squall had never been more horrified in his whole life, not even when he had come up against Ultimecia. How could Rinoa expect him to wear the clothes she had picked. He hated those clothes, sweaters and slacks well, they just weren't for him. If she wanted a guy like that, then why didn't she date Zone? Come to think of it she and Zone would be good together, both annoying little prats. In case you hadn't noticed Squall was having evil Rinoa thoughts, yet again. Those thoughts took up his whole day these days. He was really getting quite sick of it.  
  
"Rinoa I refuse to wear these clothes." He insisted stubbornly.  
  
"But Squaaaaaaaaaallllllll," she whined, " they look good on you."  
  
"They make me look like every other college aged male on the planet."  
  
"And this is a bad thing, how?"  
  
"It means if I wear these clothes I won't be unique. I like being unique, I don't want to be part of the majority. My clothes tell people what type of personality I've got." Man he was sure talking a lot today.  
  
"You want people to think that you're available, when you're clearly not?" Now Rinoa was getting angry. Why did she put up with him? //I'll tell you why,// she thought to herself, //he's pretty, he's sexy, and he has the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen on a person, save for Seifer.//  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to look good?" Squall pouted.  
  
"Nothing, as long as it doesn't make you look like a slut." Rinoa told him before turning her back and exiting the store. Obviously the conversation was over.  
  
Seifer smirked as he exited the shop and spotted Squall with a frown on his face. Obviously the brunette hadn't gotten his way, //ah well,// Seifer thought, //maybe soon she'll realise what she's done to Squall.//  
  
"Is everyone ready to head home?" Selphie asked everyone brightly.  
  
"I am," Seifer spoke up holding up the bag that had his new outfit in it."  
  
"…" was all Squall said so everyone took that as assent and headed out of Balamb.  
  
"When are we leaving for Trabia?" Quistis asked of the group, she could hardly wait to relax in front of the open fireplace. She had never had a holiday and could hardly wait to have the experience.  
  
"Ah Quis, we haven't even booked accommodation yet." Zell told her politely.  
  
"So we do it when we get back to garden." Quistis shrugged, ignoring the blush that rose in her cheeks at Zell's statement.  
  
"Alright then let's head home." Selphie piped up, still as bouncy and excited as ever.  
  
The walk back to Balamb was uneventful, which the boys were highly grateful for, since with all the boxes and accessories they were carrying they wouldn't be able to draw their weapons. The walk was pleasant and everyone enjoyed the tropical sun on his or her faces. It was a perfect day, and it was the middle of winter. Selphie and Rinoa had stopped at a travel agent on their way out of Balamb and were now cooing over all the hotels and lodges in Trabia.  
  
"I want to stay at this one, look how gorgeous it is." Rinoa cried, pointing at a picture of a nice 18th century style hotel room with an open fireplace. Squall looked over her shoulder and groaned loudly.  
  
"What is it Squall?" She enquired slightly angry at his annoyed air.  
  
"We can't afford that place Rinoa, where going for a month, and the rooms are 1,000 gil a night, I only have 30,000 gil saved up. We won't have any spending money." He told her calmly, while inside he was frothing at the mouth. //Does she think I'm made of money?// he asked himself quietly. //God a month with her, while everyone else is pairing up, how am I gonna survive. Hopefully Selphie will have organised an interesting time away. Man I'd rather be paired up with Seifer than her.// He returned to what he'd just said to himself and groaned aloud. He really did rather be paired up with Seifer than her that's how much he disliked the girl. //Atleast Seifer and I have things in common, and atleast I can be in the same room as him for prolonged amounts of time without wanting to strangle him or kill something. Also Seifer's sexy and much better looking than Rinoa, and he looks dammed good in leather// Squall felt his eyes widen in shock as he realised what he'd been thinking. He wanted Seifer, there was no ifs or buts about it, great just what he needed, another identity crises.  
  
When they eventually made it back to Balamb the group gravitated towards Squall's room like usual. After a few months of this Squall still didn't understand why this was. //What's so special about my room, why does everyone go there. Come to think about it why do they even bother me in my room when I'm downright rude to them most of the time// Squall decided that the lot of them were masochists, why else would they bother him when he didn't want them to?  
  
"So what do we all want in accommodation?" Selphie asked everyone taking a seat at the foot of Squall's bed and bringing Squall out of his thoughts.  
  
"Peace." He grunted sourly, that's all he wanted was peace. Peace from everyone.  
  
"Good, peace. What else?" She asked looking at him confused, it was a sudden change of personality, since he hadn't wanted to go away half a day ago.  
  
"Somewhere pretty?" Of course Rinoa would say that.  
  
"Pretties good. What else?"  
  
"How about some fun, a place that has things for kids like us to do, you know parties, dances, orgies." Irvine smirked breaking the tension in the room. Only the cowboy would come up with orgies.  
  
"Hell yeah." Zell agreed enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"You would agree Chicken Wuss." Seifer smirked at the shorter blond.  
  
"Shut up Seifer, and don't call me that." Zell told him automatically, it was his answer everytime Seifer baited him.  
  
"That's really getting old Chicken."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!" Zell shouted angrily, why did Seifer bother getting him angry; he's reaction was always the same.  
  
"You heard me Z..Chicken." Seifer roared amused at Zell's reaction when he'd almost called the blond by his first name. Obviously Zell also thought it was getting boring because all he said to the taller boy was, "Screw you Seifer," then flipped him off.  
  
"Thank you dear. We really appreciate you taking in the kids for the month. I only hope they'll have fun." Headmaster Cid grinned into the phone as he spoke to his sister in Trabia. His sister Tracey Kramer ran a lodge in the snowfields of Trabia for High School and College aged students on holiday. Cid had figured that Selphie and the other's would be too excited to even think about where they'll be saying that he'd taken it upon himself to book their accommodations for them.  
  
"I'll do my best to make sure they have a good time." Tracey said from the other end of the phone line. He also trusted his sister to keep Seifer and Zell out of trouble.  
  
"Thanks sis, I'll go tell them the good news and they'll probably be there tomorrow." Cid explained before hanging up.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Cid. You know I love your sister, but she is kind of strict." Edea fretted as her husband turned towards her.  
  
"She's what they need to keep them out of trouble Edea." Cid explained.  
  
"I know she'll keep them out of trouble, but none of them, not even Rinoa are used to 24 hour supervision, and you know she'll do that. She worries about her charges."  
  
"I know what you mean Edea, but she understands that most of them are orphans, and that all of them are quite trustworthy. So she'll be lenient on them more than she is on other kids their age."  
  
"I hope you're right Cid, I do hope you're right. So are you going to call them to the office?"  
  
"I am right now," Cid smiled leaning down to kiss his wife, then turned towards the speaker system.  
  
Squall's squad was still seated in their commander's room pouring over holiday brochures for Trabia when Headmaster Cid's voice came over the sound system.  
  
"Will Commander Squall Leonhart and his squad of SeeDs, please come to my office, immediately?" The group looked at each other in concern then got up to go to the office. Ten minutes later they entered Cid's office and all stood to attention before his desk.  
  
"At ease SeeDs, have you decided where you'll be staying in Trabia?" Cid asked the 9 SeeDs standing in front of his desk.  
  
"No sir, we were just discussing that?" Selphie explained patiently.  
  
"Alright, please pull up a chair each of you." Cid commanded pointing to the chairs to the side of the room. 


	4. Chapter Four

TITLE: A Holiday in Trabia  
  
AUTHOR: whitebearwrites  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters from the FF8 game belong to Squaresoft, all original characters are mine. I'm just messing around with the boys and girls of FF8 please don't sue, don't have any money.  
  
PAIRING: Squall x Seifer, Irvine x Zell, and a little Selphie x Quistis  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, love some please.  
  
ARCHIVE: If anyone actually wants to archive this please email your request to me.  
  
WARNING: Not much in this chapter, but eventually it will have Yaoi/Yuri. That means same sex pairings, so if you're against all that then don't read.  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
Selphie knew that agreeing to Headmaster Cid's idea of accommodation was going to be a mistake. For one thing this place didn't look as though it had open fireplaces. In fact the place wasn't made up of log cabins, but of grey stonewashed walls. It looked like a girl-guide lodge on a bad day.  
  
"Nice Selphie, I think you forgot the log cabins and the open fireplaces." Zell mocked the petite girl.  
  
"Shush you, this wasn't my idea. Headmaster Cid had already booked it, we couldn't very well tell him no when we hadn't decided on a place yet." Selphie defended herself, though she secretly agreed with the small martial artist. The only reason she had got them to agree to this was because she had promised romance and solitude, what she'd gotten was bustling people all in a hurry to be some place other than they were. It wasn't much different from Balamb Garden, except it was cold.  
  
Irvine grumbled low in his throat once he spotted the hostel they were staying at. It was worse than what he expected; there would be no chance to woo the ladies. Well he wouldn't be getting any this vacation.  
  
"Absolutely perfect Sel, you've really acceded yourself this time." He grouched. Irvine was usually a good natured guy, he was flirty and friendly to everyone, it was the type of person he was, but this was too much, even for him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Selphie wailed almost in tears, it wasn't her fault that the Headmaster had next to no taste.  
  
"Leave her alone guys, this isn't her fault you know that." Seifer tried to sooth the waters. The poor guy was acting very out of character these days.  
  
"…He's right, it's not Selphie's fault." Squall spoke up from beside the towering blonde.  
  
"Alright Squally – poo if you think it'll be fine, we'll believe you." Rinoa simpered grabbing hold of Squall's arm and holding on tight.  
  
"Please don't Rinoa." He groaned trying unsuccessfully to shake the brunette off.  
  
Quistis looked at the horrible building in front of them and thought that they should be able to salvage it somehow. After all she hated seeing Selphie so miserable.  
  
"Don't worry Sel. I'm sure there's something good about it." She tried to reassure the small brunette, who looked up at her with hope in her emerald eyes. Quistis felt her heart skip a beat when Selphie looked at her like that and smiled automatically, she would do anything for this girl as long as she was happy.  
  
"Do you really think so Quisty?" She asked the instructor tears shimmering in her expressive eyes.  
  
"I do, I'm sure everything will be perfect hon." She smiled forgetting all about the endearment.  
  
"Oh I do hope so." Selphie smiled, she had heard the endearment and wore a secret smile. She'd never thought of Quistis in that way but she supposed anything was possible.  
  
Squall looked between the two girls in an expression close to amusement. But he couldn't be sure since he didn't know what amusement looked like, on him it looked surprisingly like his usual stoic expression. When had that happened between the girls. He'd always known how Quis felt about Sel, but he hadn't known if the feelings were returned and it looked as though they could be, which was strange since a day ago Selphie had been hot on Irv's trail.  
  
"…It'll be fine." He said softly, not used to reassuring people. It was usually people reassuring him.  
  
"All right Squall, maybe we should go in then. It can't be all bad." Selphie tried to smile as the group of nine entered the establishment with growing trepidation.  
  
The owner Tracey Kramer looked up as 9 familiar faces entered the establishment. Cid had sent a photo through to her a month ago of his 9 best SeeDs, he was as proud of them as he would be his own children.  
  
"You must be Cid's SeeDs, it's an honour to meet you." Tracy smiled checking each teenager out. The four girls looked easy enough to handle, but the 5 boys could prove troublesome. Seifer had a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes, Squall's were stormy, Zell and Irvine looked like they were still children, hardly mature at all, and Raijin well she just hoped she didn't have any trouble with the huge 7 foot tall boy.  
  
"Welcome to Trabia," She greeted smile still in check, "I hope you enjoy your vacation. If you'll come this way I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
The nine SeeDs followed her slowly, each unsure of what they would find.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the way thank's to everyone who reviewed A Holiday in Trabia, I hope you enjoy this chapter. hugs  
  
whitebearwrites 


	5. Chapter Five

TITLE: A Holiday in Trabia – Chapter Five  
  
AUTHOR: Joe  
  
DISCLAIMER: The boys and girls of FF8 don't belong to me, they belong to SquareSoft. All original characters are mine.  
  
FEEDBACK: Would be greatly appreciated. Please send feedback. begging  
  
WARNING: A major dose of OOC, well I think there is anyway? sigh This is comedy and has yaoi/yuri in it, which means same sex relationships. If this squicks you go away.  
  
PAIRINGS: SquallxSeifer, IrvinexZell, QuistisxSelphie  
  
   
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
   
  
Well they had certainly been in worse. At least the hostel was more luxurious than the Ragnarok or the research center. And at least it wasn't crawling with monsters like the Islands Closest to Heaven and Hell, but still they were disappointed. Grey, cheerless walls. People everywhere, bustling in and out of the hostel. Ski's leaning against the walls, bags in the hallways. There was also a large amount of angry people obviously not enjoying their holidays; this did not bode well for their own holiday. Everyone, Seifer, Squall, and Quistis included all looked at Selphie horrifically. There was no way they could save this; already their holiday was ruined. Irvine and Zell were grumbling with each other out in the cold waiting for the people in the front to enter the building.  
  
   
  
"Um…if we leave really quickly maybe we could get bookings in a nice chateau or something?" Quistis asked Selphie shrugging slightly.  
  
   
  
"Don't even bother, we already tried that. Everything's booked out." A stranger told them in a quiet voice stopping in front of the group.  
  
   
  
"Well um…how about the Shumi Village, if I remember correctly it's not too far to the north of us?" Squall questioned unhelpfully.  
  
   
  
"Already tried there as well, booked out." The stranger once again informed them.  
  
   
  
"Um…maybe the elder will remember us, and you are Laguna's son Squall." Zell reminded his friend quietly. Squall shook his head and told Zell why that would be a bad idea, "not enough room in the village, the elder won't have any room in his house, and the hotel wasn't that big anyway remember."  
  
   
  
"Damn, I'm sorry guys." Selphie apologized yet again, tears welling in her expressive eyes.  
  
   
  
"Don't start crying Selphie," Quistis panicked wrapping an arm around the petite brunette's shoulder, "everything will be fine. We're SeeDs, we're supposed to be resourceful."  
  
   
  
"Are you sure Quistis? I've really ruined this holiday."  
  
   
  
"Of course I'm sure," Quistis reassured her dropping a quick kiss on her upturned nose, then blushing a brilliant red, "resourcefulness is our middle name's."  
  
   
  
"Tee hee," Selphie giggled also blushing as she quickly hugged the tall blond then let her go, "if you're sure, Quistis, let's make a go of this. I'm sure there's some fun to do around here."  
  
   
  
Tracey looked at Selphie and Quistis with narrowed eyes, well maybe the girls did look to be trouble.  
  
   
  
"All right, none of that stuff here girls," She warned the two SeeDs sternly, "I won't let boys and girls in the same rooms for the same reasons, and I'm really hoping I can trust you two not to do anything like that, Cid said you were mature."  
  
   
  
"We are, we know how to behave properly." Seifer told her coldly. She looked at the blond man with a small dose of fear in her features. This was the ex-sorceress knight, so it was understandable that she feared him. She quickly left the SeeDs at their rooms and made her way back to reception. Who knew what teenagers these days were doing in the main hall.  
  
   
  
"So what do we do now?" Zell asked the other SeeDs.  
  
   
  
"We could put our stuff in the rooms Chicken Wuss." Seifer smirked unable to help himself.  
  
   
  
"Don't call…ahhh screw you too Seifer." Zell groaned entering the boy's room quickly.  
  
   
  
"Now really chicken, is that very polite?" Seifer mocked looking offended.  
  
   
  
"Oh did I offend?" Zell smiled sweetly, "I'm so very sorry."  
  
   
  
Seifer couldn't help himself, he let lose a chuckle and followed Zell into the room. He pinched Zell's cheek once he was in range then smirked, "Oh you're so cute Zelly."  
  
   
  
"Argh, stop will you?" Zell cried swiping at the taller blonde's hand. Squall and  
  
Irvine shook there heads in amusement and proceeded to move to the only two free beds in the room. Squall on top bunk, and Irvine on bottom.  
  
   
  
"God I feel like I'm on combat camp." Seifer grumbled tucking his arms underneath his pillow on the bunk below Zell's, as he lay down on the bed.  
  
   
  
"So what do we do now?" Irvine asked hoping up from the bottom bunk.  
  
   
  
"I don't know, you're the one with all the ideas cowboy." Raijin growled from the single bed at the back of the room.  
  
   
  
"BOTTOM!" Fuujin exclaimed to Rinoa over in the girl's room.  
  
   
  
"But I'll fall." Rinoa whined at an implacable Fuujin.  
  
   
  
"Oh for god's sake Rinoa, you can have this bunk." Quistis cried from the bunk underneath Selphie, she already had a headache and they'd only been in the room for five minute's.  
  
   
  
"Oh thank you Quisty." Rinoa cried ecstatically hugging a surprised Quistis.  
  
   
  
"Fine, but stop, you're choking me." Quistis breathed going red in the face.  
  
   
  
"Oh sorry." Rinoa apologized with a blush, letting go of Quistis. Quistis hopped up on the top bunk above Fuujin and looked around. The room wasn't as bad as they'd feared, but still she felt as though she was at combat camp again.  
  
   
  
"God I've got to get out of this room. Where do you want to go?" She asked quickly hopping down from the bunk.  
  
   
  
"Let's go skiing." Selphie squealed jumping down herself and landing in the circle of Quistis' arms, she let out a small giggle then danced away from the blond instructor.  
  
   
  
"But it's cold." Quistis groaned jokingly, blue eyes twinkling at Selphie.  
  
   
  
"Well we are at the snow silly." Selphie giggled flirtatiously before opening the door to the bedroom, "let's get the boys."  
  
   
  
Squall was just getting comfortable on the bunk when an annoying voice broke through the door.  
  
   
  
"Oh Squally," Rinoa called, causing Squall to visibly wince, the only person who saw it was Zell and he smirked at Squall.  
  
   
  
"No," He moaned placing a pillow over his head to block out the horrid noise.  
  
   
  
"Oh Squally, come on out, we're going Skiing." Rinoa called once again, entirely too cheerful for Squall's liking.  
  
   
  
"Hey Squally," Seifer smirked mockingly, "the princess awaits."  
  
Squall continued groaning as Seifer climbed up onto the bunk and took the pillow away from Squall's face, "Don't want to keep her waiting."  
  
   
  
"Damn you Seifer, you're sadistic." Squall pouted slowly climbing down from the top bunk.  
  
   
  
"I know. I really am." Seifer grinned enjoying himself just a little too much.  
  
   
  
"Prick," Squall mumbled petulantly and reluctantly opened the door on the four girls, "leave us alone, we're having an orgy in here."  
  
   
  
Irvine let out a laugh when he heard the joke come from Squall Leonhart's mouth.  
  
   
  
"Did you just make a joke?" He asked completely astonished.  
  
   
  
"Huh?" Squall asked confused.  
  
   
  
"That orgy crack. You actually made a joke."  
  
   
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Squall said still confused, he regularly joked with the other's, didn't he?  
  
   
  
"Nothing," Irvine stammered, "its just not a regular occurrence with you Squall."  
  
   
  
"Well you heard the man, we're having an orgy in here," Seifer continued the joke with a completely straight face, moving to shut the door on the girl's faces.  
  
   
  
"And you didn't invite us?" Selphie asked, feigning hurt.  
  
   
  
"Sorry Selphie, guys only." Irvine laughed with the others.  
  
   
  
"Huh?" Rinoa asked, completely missing the joke. "Squally you can't be, you've still got your clothes on."  
  
   
  
"That's easily fixed, I assure you." Seifer smirked moving to take off Squall's shirt in front of everyone.  
  
   
  
"Let's go," Squall suddenly said, feeling entirely too uncomfortable in Seifer's presence, just because he'd admitted he was attracted to Seifer, didn't mean he was comfortable with it. "Skiing could be fun."  
  
   
  
"Running Squally?" Seifer asked quietly so as only Squall could hear before following everyone out of the room. 


	6. Chapter Six

A Holiday In Trabia

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimers:  **They don't belong to me, if only they did.

**Warnings:  **Yaoi/Yuri, OOCness, Language

Squall enjoyed the cold breeze on his features as he and his friends exited the hostel with skis that they'd just hired.

"Why the fuck did I let you talk us into this Selphie?" Seifer asked the small brunette scowling.

"Aww come on Seifer, everyone should learn to ski, and it'd be a good skill for a SeeD to know, who knows when we'll have an assignment in Trabia?" Selphie informed him good naturedly, Seifer grumbled again, mumbling something about hyper brunettes and their psychotic tendencies.

"Did you say something?" Selphie asked innocently, her green eyes twinkling amused.

"Hey chin up Seifer, it's not that bad." Zell smiled, but then Zell had picked it up almost immediately and had expressed an interest in learning to snowboard.

"Not for you perhaps," Seifer grumbled, falling on his arse, yet again.  Not even Squall could hold back laughs as he watched Seifer tumble.  Seifer just glared and was determined to ignore Squall while he skied, now if only it were that easy.  You see Squall didn't just ski, he flew or something very similar and he made it look graceful and easy.

"Maybe you should start with an easy mountain?" Quistis asked between giggles, Seifer was the only one that had trouble skiing.

"No way, I can do any mountain that you guys can do." Seifer informed them stubbornly, forever the competitor.  Quistis giggled and shook her head heading off towards a moderate mountain, everyone else following her.

Once they got to the top Squall uncharacteristically winked at Seifer, "Don't fall." He informed the tall blond before starting down the hill.  Seifer grumbled something about making Leonhart pay, but then found himself distracted, they had a perfect glimpse of Squall's leather clad backside as he disappeared down the hill.

"Enjoy the view?" Quistis asked leaning up into his ear.

"Yessss." He almost hissed, completely transfixed.

"Well Almasy, wipe your mouth, you're drooling." She giggled handing the tall boy a handkerchief, "I promise it's clean.

"Thanks Quisty," Seifer told her rolling his eyes.

"You're turn Seifer," she told him pleasantly, he turned panic stricken green eyes onto her before taking in a deep breath and starting down the hill.  Only to trip over the ski and roll half way down.

"Seifer," Quistis called worried as she started down the hill towards her fallen friend.

"Hey Quisty," Seifer greeted her smiling a funny smile, before passing out; he'd hit his head on something.

"Oh damn," Quistis murmured before calling for Zell and Irvine.

The next time Seifer woke up he was lying in a hospital bed with a giggling Squall watching over him. 

"I'm so glad that I amuse." Seifer sneered half-heartedly; he tried to sit up then laid back down when the room started to go around in a circle, "hell what did they give me?" 

"Lay down Seifer," Squall got out between guffaws, "the doctor's have doped you to the gills, you're left leg's broken."

"How did I break my leg?" he asked, then the memories returned and he started to groan, he shouldn't have asked, "okay, when can I get out of this hospital?"

"You should be able to leave in the next day or two." Squall informed him.

"Where's everyone else?" 

"Oh they're back at the hostel, they decided they had better things to do than listen to you bitch all day." Squall smirked amused.

"So why are you here and not with them?" Seifer asked with a raised brow.  Squall blushed, "Well someone had to make sure you were going to be alright." He mumbled.  The real reason was he'd been worried about the blond so he'd insisted on staying behind.  Seifer sighed mockingly.

"It's so good to know you care Squally." He smirked.

"Ah fuck you Seifer." The brunette flipped him off, and then went back to reading his magazine.  

Seifer quickly grew bored, there was no television and Squall was hogging the magazine.

"What's that you're reading Squally?" Seifer whined.

"Weapons monthly Seify." Squall explained rolling his eyes.  "I was looking at the gunblade's, not that I'd ever change Lionheart."

"Why wouldn't you ever change?" Seifer found himself asking curiously.  He knew why he'd never change Hyperion, he and his gunblade had quite the history.

"Same reason you'd never change Hyperion Seifer.  I'm attached." Squall smirked, and then went back to his magazine.  Seifer shrugged, he supposed that was fair enough.

"I'm bored," he whined, "I thought hospital's had televisions these days?" 

Squall chuckled, "You're kidding right, there's only enough electricity out here for lights and the hospital equipment.  A television would just be a waist." 

The rest of the SeeDs were sitting in reception in front of the fire back at the hostel.

"Maybe we should go visit?  I mean I feel bad that Squall's the only one around to listen to Seifer's bitching." Selphie bit her lip, she really did feel bad.  Seifer was the worst patient on the planet.

"We can go visit him if you want Selphie." Quistis offered she kind of felt bad about leaving Squall alone with Seifer too.

"Yeah let's go to the hospital.  There was this one nurse there this afternoon.  She should probably still be there." Irvine got up; trust the cowboy to think with his dick instead of his heart or his head.  The rest of the group laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm sure Seifer would appreciate that Kinneas.  The only reason you go visit the poor guy is because his nurse is attractive." Quistis chuckled, but they all agreed to visit Seifer.  They all felt bad to a certain degree about leaving Squall to the blond's mood swings.

Squall had finally had enough of Seifer's whining, so had hopped up onto the bed beside the blond, both of them under the covers to keep each other warm, the heating wasn't bad at the hospital, but both were used to much warmer weather.  The two of them were like this, perusing the magazine when the rest of the group noisily came into the room, ignoring the signs throughout the hospital to be quiet.

"Well, don't you two look cozy?" Quistis grinned suggestively; placing a vase of flowers the group had bought for Seifer on the bedside table.  Seifer glared.

"Do you know how fucking cold it is at the moment?" the blond asked, feigning a shiver to demonstrate.  Squall just rolled his eyes and went back to their magazine.  Selphie plucked the magazine, from Squall's hands and threw it on the other side of the room.

"Hey you have visitors, it's rude to read while you're friends are visiting." She teased.  Squall flipped her off then looked around.

"Where's Rinoa?" he asked, noticing that the dark haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Oh we left her flirting with one of the ski instructors at the hostel." Irvine teased.  Squall just shrugged rolling his eyes.

"Maybe she'll leave me alone then." He murmured smirking.  Irvine looked confused but quickly shrugged it off.

"So where's that cute nurse of yours Almasy?" Irvine asked instead looking around the room.  Seifer smirked.

"You missed her by about half an hour cowboy." He grinned in amusement.

"Damn," Irvine swore, "well maybe she'll be around the next time I come to visit."

"So does anyone know when I'll be leaving this dump?" Seifer asked his friends, receiving shrugs from all quarters, "Christ, you mean I'm stuck here indefinitely."

Squall smirked, "Aww don't worry Seify, you'll be out before you know it."

"Will you please not call me that _Squally_?"

Squall shrugged, "If you stop calling me by that infernal nickname.  What the hell possessed Rinoa to start calling me that?"

Seifer smirked, "She probably read somewhere that all couple's have pet names for their significant others."

"We're not really a couple Seifer, she just assumed we were." Squall shuddered.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:  **Whoa, it's been awhile since I updated this.  Well here's chapter seven, I'm going to try and update this quicker but I wouldn't hold my breath.  *looks very apologetic*  I'll try though.  Thanks to all those that have reviewed my story so far, though I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter sadly.  Was it really that bad?  Anyway I hope to hear from you all soon.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Oh by the way FFVIII doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Squaresoft, I only wished I owned it.  Also this is yaoi/yuri so if you don't like that be gone.

**Chapter Seven:**

Two days after his accident Seifer was allowed back to the hostel with strict instructions not to go outside, until it was time for the SeeDs to return back to the garden.

"You mean I'm stuck inside, doing nothing for four fucking weeks?" Seifer shouted at the doctor that had given Seifer his diagnosis.

"Those are my instructions.  I'm sure you can think of stuff to do inside, as long as it's not to strenuous." The doctor informed his patient, eyeing Squall, leaving no doubt in anybodies mind about what type of strenuous activity he was talking about.  Squall blushed and quickly jumped off the bed that Seifer was in, while the rest of the SeeDs laughed and Rinoa spluttered indignantly.

"You mean I can't have sex either?" he shouted, embarrassing Squall on purpose.  Squall glared daggers at the blond and tried to think of a way to get the blond back.

"Yes I mean that, no sex, nothing that requires a lot of activity, I'm sure you're boyfriend can control himself for a few weeks until your legs better."  The doctor told the blond, blushing slightly, but showing no other embarrassment.  Rinoa glared and stepped up beside Squall grabbing his arm tightly.

"You're mistaken doctor, Squall isn't Seifer's boyfriend, he's mine." She informed the doctor glaring daggers at him.  The doctor looked between Rinoa, Squall and Seifer then looked at the small girl in disbelief before shrugging, "It doesn't matter, he still can't have sex."

It was a real bitch transporting Seifer back to the hostel.  He played his injury up, screaming in imagined pain every time Zell hit a bump as he drove.

"Watch it will you Chicken Wuss." Seifer glared at the small blond.  Zell rolled his eyes but slowed the car down somewhat, though that didn't stop Seifer's complaints.

"I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, the plaster's itchy." Every few seconds it was another complaint.  Until Squall had finally had enough and cast sleep over the tall blond.

"Oh thank you lord." Irvine prayed to the lord, "speed it up will ya Dincht."

Zell complied and before long the SeeDs were back at the hostel helping an unconscious Seifer out of the car.

"Fuck, will someone please cast Esuna on this great lump?" Zell demanded when it turned out that Seifer was even too heavy for him to help carry.  Squall complied, and then the SeeDs were once again audience to more of Seifer's complaining.

"Who's the bastard that cast Sleep on me?" he demanded, and then screamed when he accidentally bumped his leg against the car door.

"God dammit." Squall suddenly shouted, "Shut the fuck up Almasy before I Renzokuken your arse into the next dimension."

Everyone was so surprised by Squall shouting that Seifer actually didn't complain while they were taking him back to his room.  Once they'd laid Seifer down on his bed the SeeDs left him to himself and Squall breathed in relief at the blessed silence.

"Finally no more complaining." Except that he spoke to soon.

"Leonhart, get me a drink will ya?" Seifer shouted through the door, Squall drew his gunblade and was about to kick Seifer's arse when he was stopped by Irvine who was shaking his head.

"Seifer's always been a bad patient, remember when he was sick?  You just have to get used to it." Irvine told him comfortingly.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not going to end up being his fucking slave." Squall told the cowboy warily, but then went to the kitchens to get Seifer something to drink.

Ten minutes later Squall returned to the boy's room with a drink for his rival.

"Here you go." He said to the blond warily.

"It's about bloody time Leonhart, what took you so long." Seifer demanded taking a sip of the water.  Squall's expression darkened, then stood up and quickly left the room before he did something he'd regret.  Once Squall was out of the room, Seifer started to laugh, god he was going to have fun with this.  He loved seeing Squall angry, he's gray eyes darkened to blue and his perfect peaches and cream complexion started to flush.  He looked so sexy and he was going to do his damndest to keep Squall pissed.  Once Squall had been gone for a good five or six minutes the door opened again to admit Raijin.

"He's going to kick your arse ya know." Raijin told his friend.

"But it'll be worth it Rai.  He's fucking beautiful when he's pissed." Seifer informed his giant friend smiling in remembrance.  Raijin shook his head then went and sat on the bed opposite Seifer, which happened to be Irvine's bunk.

"Yeah well man, I'll be at your funeral ya know." Raijin informed him, but there was a smirk playing about the big man's mouth.

Squall stomped down the hallway, his gray eyes, dark and stormy desperately wishing for a training center he could take his frustrations out on.  He walked into reception and sat on the couch beside Quistis.

"I'm going to kill him." Squall informed the blond instructor, who smiled amused.

"Only after one day? He'll get worse before he gets better." She informed her friend.

"You think I don't know that?  And I'm going to be the one that'll be doing everything for him.  The arsehole just enjoys pissing me off, I'm sure of it." He told her angrily.

"I'm sure it's not that Squall." Quistis tried to reassure him, "Listen, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell and myself are going to check out the resort down the road a bit, there's supposed to be a dance or something there tonight, why don't you come and leave Fu and Rai to watch over Seifer?"

Squall smirked and nodded his head, "Yeah okay, serve the bastard right.  What time are we leaving?"

Quistis smiled, "We're leaving at about seven.  I know you Squall, you'd better go start getting ready now."

Squall looked at his watch, noticing that it was now 5 p.m. and nodded his head, "Okay." He told her, and then headed to his room.

Five minutes later Squall entered the room he shared with the other guy's and began to dig through his suitcase for something to wear that night.  Raijin smirked at Seifer then casually left the room leaving Seifer and Squall alone.

"Squally!" Seifer called the brunette.

"Yes Seify?" Squall asked calmly as he turned to look at his rival.

"I'm bored." Seifer pouted, Squall smirked then threw a book his smirk widening when the book landed on Seifer's stomach.

"Read then." Squall ordered turning back to his task.

"Squall I have a broken leg I haven't gone through a complete personality transplant." Seifer informed the brunette disgusted.

"Then go to sleep." Squall told him.

"I'm not tired." Seifer told him put out that Squall didn't seem to be rising to his bait.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Squall announced pulling out a black leather ensemble that he'd snuck into his suitcase before Rinoa could find out.

"Squally," Seifer whined, "entertain me."

"I'm busy." Squall said shortly leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom.  Seifer watched wide eyed, Squall hadn't lost his temper.  He guessed he'd just have to try that little bit harder to piss Squall off.


End file.
